COMO ME DUELE EL ESTAR ENAMORADO
by Mikemasters Z
Summary: ¡FICS ANIVERSARIO!... MI primera historia triste. Donatelo en pocas palabras, nos explica como se siente al estar enamorado de April O' Neil, como lo vive y como le duele... Versión al español de mi primera historia al ingles...


**¡Hola compañeros de FFnet! ¡Aqui estoy de nuevo con mas fics aniversario! **

**Esta vez es un one-shot, dedicado a mi genio favorito: Donatelo**

**Esta historia también la subí al ingles y como lo escribí primero al español y luego lo traduje al ingles (Y con la ayuda de mi gran amiga, Rose Black Dragon), y como me dio lastima dejar esta version sin publicar y aquí esta: Es un fics un poco triste, pero espero que les guste.**

**Renuncia: las tortugas no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nickelodeon (¡Asesinos, jajaja!). ¿Por qué nunca se me ocurrió algo así a mí? ¡Diablos!**

**Atención: esta historia se situa en el capítulo de "La boda" de la serie 2003:**

**Back To the Sewers**

**¡Que empiece el show!**

"_**It hurts to be in love" **_

"_**Ella..."**_

¡Y con el poder que me confiere la tierra!- dice "el sacerdote" robótico, mientras que Casey Jones, posa el anillo de bodas, sobre el dedo anular de April O Neil- ¡Los declaro esposo y esposa!

"_**Allí esta ella"... **_

Jones...- le señala el profesor HoneyCutt- ¡Puedes besar a la novia!

"_**Entregándole su corazón"**_

Casey, sin bacilar, besa a su ahora esposa con ternura

"_**Y su vida"-**_ el joven matrimonio, rompe el beso, ante los clamados aplausos de los presentes

"_**A Casey Jones"... el hombre que "me robo" a mi primer amor... April O' Neil"- **_las lágrimas se escurrían por las mejillas de Dónatelo, mientras que el resto de las personas, celebraban la felicidad de la nueva familia- _**"Ella debió ser mía..."**_- se limpia las lágrimas con un pañuelo- _**"Solo mía"...**_

"_**Allí está el"...**_

¡Felicidades!- Leonardo y Rafael se acerca a la feliz pareja. Los amigos se saludan con mucha alegría. Casey y su hermosa esposa, los reciben con gratitud y afecto los cumplidos de sus amigos tortugas... pero Donatelo, se ha quedado en su lugar... observándolos con la mirada llena de dolor, ocultando su tristeza

"_**Ocultando su dolor"...**_

Splinter y Leahterhead, se unen al afectuoso saludo. El viejo sensei invita a su hijo, Donatelo, a unirse a los saludos. Sin mucho ánimo, el genio, se acerca al matrimonio... fingiendo una sonrisa

"_**Demostrando una alegría, que en verdad no siente..."**_

¡A... April... Casey! - Donatelo abre sus brazos- ¡Fe, felicidades!

¡Gracias, Donnie!- El genio se abraza con Jones. Casey palmea la espalda del genio. Donnie cierra los ojos

Que...- sonríe Donnie, tragándose las lágrimas- Que sean... felices- April toma las manos de Donatelo y las estrecha entre las suyas

"_**Deseando felicidad... que en verdad no quisiera desear"**_

¡Lo seremos, gracias amigo mio!- sus ojos verdes se llenan de lágrimas. Donatelo la contempla por unos minutos y se retira. Más amigos llegan para saludarlos y Donatelo se encamina hacia el salón... a paso lento

"_**Mi pobre hermano... tan lleno de dolor, tan triste..."**_- Miguel Ángel contempla a su hermano, retirándose- _**"Tan solo"**_

"_**Dios como quisiera consolarlo"**_- Mikey siente un fuerte vacío en su pecho- _**"Como quisiera calmar su dolor"**_

"_**Como quisiera no sentir este dolor"**_- April besa a Casey- _**"Como quisiera decirle que la amo"**_- Mikey se va acercando a su hermano- _**"Como quisiera odiarla"... "Pero jamás la odiaría, jamás"**_- Mikey abraza a su hermano y le sonríe tristemente

"_**Dios, como me duele estar enamorado"**_

**Mientras que en el salón, Casey baila con su esposa al compás de la música lenta, Donatelo esta sentado junto a sus hermanos. El ninja morado, bebe un trago, sin despegar su vista de la feliz pareja. Sus hermanos mayores, conversan animadamente. **

**Su hermano menor, le toma de las manos, brindándole su fuerza. Él se sonríe, se suelta...**

**Donatelo se levanta de su silla, suspira y sale hacia el exterior. Miguel Ángel, deja su porción de pastel, sobre la mesa y sigue a su hermano mayor. Ya es la noche... y un hermoso cielo nocturno, revela un paisaje estrellado.**

**Se sienta sobre el fresco césped... y alejado de los demás, comienza a llorar. El joven, derrama lágrimas de dolor. Llora desconsolado por ese amor perdido, ese amor platónico, que se entregó a los brazos de Casey Jones.**

¡Dios...!- mira las estrellas- ¡Como me duele estar enamorado!- solloza- ¿Por qué no se lo dije?- sus ojos se cierran- Porque cuando tuve la oportunidad de decírselo... ¡No lo hice! ¿Por qué no lo hice? ¿Por qué tuve que ocultar lo que siento por ella?- se lamenta- ¿Por qué la deje ir?

"Por qué la amas"- Donatelo se da vuelta al oír la voz de Miguel Ángel. Su hermanito lo mira con tristeza- Hiciste lo correcto...- Donatelo se levanta del suelo- Ella ama a Casey Jones, bro...

No, Mikey... April debió ser mía...- responde- Y yo como un verdadero tonto la deje ir...- su hermano se sorprende- Yo... tuve una única oportunidad de tenerla entre mis brazos...- se mira las manos- Pero la perdí...

Donnie...- Mikey lo toma de las manos- ¿A qué te refieres?

Miguel Ángel...- baja la cabeza- April me amaba a mí...- Mikey abre sus ojos

¿Cómo?- le suelta las manos por tal revelación

Si... ella estaba enamorada de mí... April me confeso su amor... pero yo...- Se toma la cara- la rechace... le dije... ¡Que no sentía lo mismo por ella!...- Mikey se queda sin habla- Que solo la quería como una amiga...

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le reclama- ¡Donatelo!- Su hermanito lo observa con lastima- Si April te amaba... ¿¡Por qué!?

Yo no podría ofrecerle nada, hermanito...- sonríe triste - Ella es una humana y yo soy un mutante... Un ser anormal...- mira hacia el firmamento- No tendría futuro conmigo, Mikey... - llora

¡Oh, hermano!- Mikey no se contiene las ganas de llorar y lo abraza.

¡Sé que hice lo correcto!- solloza en su hombro- ¡Pero aun duele! ¡Me duele!- Miguel Ángel consuela a su hermano. El genio desahoga su corazón, en los brazos de su pequeño hermano

**Los hermanos, sin que se den por enterados, son observados por April O' Neil. La mujer tapa su boca con ambas manos, llorando por la confesión de Donatelo**

Donatelo...- murmura- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Tu también me amabas?- se retira con lágrimas en su rostro- ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?- camina hacia la granja- Yo también te amaba y lo sabias...- lo mira por última vez- Yo solo quería un futuro contigo... Donnie...

**Al regresar a su hogar, Donatelo entra a su habitación y se acuesta sobre su cama. El joven genio, medita todo lo ocurrido en ese día. El amor de su vida ahora le pertenecía a Casey, el mejor amigo de su hermano. El dolor de la perdida era demasiado.**

**Donatelo trataba de dormir, pero no podía. Los recuerdos de esos momentos que compartía con April, se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza... y más dolor se acumulaba en su joven corazón. Voltea su cabeza y puede observar, una fotografía de April sobre su escritorio... **

April...- toma el cuadro entre sus manos- Te amo tanto...- acuna la fotografía contra su pecho- April... te amé, desde la primera vez que ti... Desde el día en que mis hermanos y yo, te conocimos... Desde esa primera vez que nos viste... y cuando te desmayaste en los brazos de mi hermano, Miguel Ángel...- cierra sus ojos

"_**Como me duele estar enamorado"-**_ Donatelo deja el retrato sobre la mesa y se levanta de su cama. El joven al no poder conciliar el sueño, enciende su radio. La música suena suavemente en su habitación y una hermosa canción, comienza...

**_More and more _**  
**_Your kiss is like a half opened door _**  
**_I cant get in _**  
**_You stop me just before I begin _**  
**_And it hurts to be in love _**  
**_When you never get enough _**  
**_Oh it hurts to be in love _**

"_Donatelo"_...- April descanza en su nuevo hogar. Su esposo Casey duerme sobre el pecho de ella- _"Te amo tanto"._..- sus ojos verdes, se posan en Casey. Cierra sus ojos- _"Te amé desde ese primer día en el que tú y yo, compartimos nuestro amor por la ciencia"_- con delicadeza, retira a su esposo y se levanta de su cama. Camina hacia el comedor y se sienta en un gran sillón blanco. De un cajón de su mesa de luz, saca una fotografía de sus amigos las tortugas. Ella acaricia con sus dedos, la imagen de Donatelo. Unas cuantas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos- _"Te amo, Donnie"... "Con toda mi alma"_

"_**Como me duele estar enamorada"**_- April no puede dormir. La chica de rojos cabellos, camina lentamente por el salón, se acerca a su radio y la enciende. Una suave melodía, llega a escucharse en la cocina. Ella contempla el cielo nocturno a través de su ventana... Y una conocida canción para ella, logra "tocar" su corazón...

_**More and more **_  
_**Your kiss is like a half opened door **_  
_**I cant get in **_  
_**You stop me just before I begin **_  
_**And it hurts to be in love **_  
_**When you never get enough **_  
_**Oh it hurts to be in love **_

**Donatelo y April al oír esa canción, sienten que sus heridos corazones, reaccionan. Unos viejos y nostálgicos sentimientos se manifiestan debido a la bella y triste melodía**

"_April"_

"_Donatelo"_

**Cada uno dice el nombre de su ser amado y los recuerdos vuelven en sus mentes... **

Flashback (Hace un año atrás...)

¡Donnie! ¡Donnie!- En una tarde lluviosa, Donatelo camina a toda prisa a través de las azoteas. El joven genio no quiere detenerse, su amiga April, lo persigue con las mejillas enrojecidas- ¡Por Favor! ¡Detente!- Donatelo sin voltearse, obedece las ordenes de la chica- ¡Por favor!- ella se acerca lentamente- ¿Por qué te vas a así, Donnie?- el chico aprieta sus puños

Tengo mucho que hacer...- responde

Pero si recién acabas de llegar...- le toca la espalda- ¿Por qué te vas?

Ya te lo dije...- se voltea- Tengo un trabajo que terminar...- April respira un poco agitada

¿Es por Casey?- Donatelo baja la vista- ¿No querías verlo en mi casa?...- le toca las mejillas- Es eso...

No, quería interrumpir tu cita con el... es todo- responde con una sonrisa

No interrumpes nada, Donnie...- ella también le sonríe- No tenía una cita con él, solo vino a entregarme esto- le muestra un pequeña caja. El genio sonríe al ver la caja

¿Qué es eso?

Un cd...- April le muestra la tapa del disco- De mi cantante preferido...- Donatelo la toca

¡Qué casualidad!- se ríe con ganas- Ese también es mi cantante favorito...- April lo toma de la mano. Al sentir el suave tacto de la chica, las mejillas del genio, se encienden

Si quieres... ¿Lo escuchamos, juntos?- Donatelo asiente y ambos jóvenes, regresan al departamento.

Llegan y April, pone el cd en el equipo de música. La música comienza a sonar y April comienza a bailar lentamente. Donatelo se ríe al verla danzar, lentamente

_**More and more **_  
_**Your kiss is like a half opened door **_  
_**I cant get in **_  
_**You stop me just before I begin **_  
_**And it hurts to be in love **_  
_**When you never get enough **_  
_**Oh it hurts to be in love **_

_**This endless urge **_  
_**Keeps my body right on the verge **_  
_**We touch and then **_  
_**I wanna do it all over again **_

¡Este es mi tema favorito!- dice April- ¡No te rías, Donnie!

Está bien, es solo que...- la observa- Bailas bien...- April le hace una señal- ¿Qué sucede, April?

¿Quieres danzar conmigo, Donnie?- Se sorprende por el pedido de la chica

Ahhh, es que... yo... - se avergüenza- No se bailar...- lo toma de las manos

No te preocupes...- el rostro de ella está muy cerca de el- Yo te enseñare...- toma las manos del joven y los coloca sobre su hombro y cadera. Al sentir el suave tacto, provoca que una corriente eléctrica, envuelva el cuerpo de Donatelo- ¡Así!- ella sonríe

¿Así?- el obedece y April con sus pasos, lo va guiando

¡Así!- dice muy suave- Solo déjate llevar, Donnie...- ambos jóvenes, cruzan sus miradas. Se contemplan el uno al otro. Los dos bailan al compás de la música suave. El corazón de Donatelo, reboza de felicidad. La mujer que ama, baila con él, la canción favorita de ambos...

_**And it hurts to be in love **_  
_**When you only want me half as much **_  
_**I tell you it hurts to be in love **_

_**Im always worried you think Im pushing too hard **_  
_**Oh baby it hurts me when you tell me Im going to far **_

¡Bailas muy bien Donnie!- lo halaga

¡Es que tengo una gran maestra!- al escucharlo, April emboza una sonrisa

_**We touch and then **_  
_**I wanna do it all over again **_  
_**And it hurts to be in love **_  
_**When you only want me half as much **_  
_**I tell you it hurts to be in love **_  
_**It hurts **_  
_**Baby it hurts **_  
_**It hurts **_

¡Y yo un gran alumno!- la música termina y ambos sin que se den cuenta, se contemplan el uno al otro. Sus miradas se complementan. Donatelo apenas puede contenerse, entre sus brazos esta la mujer que le robo su corazón. April tiene enfrente al ser, que ya no considera su amigo, sino al que ahora ama- Donatelo...

Si...

Yo...- la respiración de Donatelo se vuelve inestable- Te am...

¡April!- la voz de Casey Jones, interrumpe la declaración de ella.- ¿Estás aquí?

Casey...- Donatelo se suelta de ella- Ve... April... te espera...- April suspira

¡Aquí estoy, Casey!- el joven le da una última sonrisa y sale, un poco triste

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ese dia, debí decir lo que sentía por ti... Donnie...- April se seca las lágrimas

Debi decirte lo que sentía por ti, April...- Donatelo apaga la radio- Quizás ahora estaríamos juntos...

Y ahora es tarde...- la chica regresa a su habitación- Yo le entregue mi corazón a Casey

Ahora le perteneces a él...- Donatelo se acuesta en su cama- Y ya... es demasiado tarde...

No hay vuelta atrás...- April trata de dormir

Pero aun así...- Donatelo cierra los ojos- Yo aún te amo

Aun te amo, Donatelo...- con estas últimas palabras, April se queda dormida...

"Dios, duele estar enamorado"- Donatelo finalmente duerme.

**FIN **

**BIEN... ESTA FUE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ROMANCE ENTRE APRIL Y DONNIE (¡MALDITA SEA! Y PENSAR QUE LA SERIE DE NICK Y MI AMIGA ALICE, ME MOTIVARON A ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA)**

**LA CANCIÓN QUE BAILAN DONATELO Y APRIL ES DE GINO VANELLI (INTERPRETE DE LOS AÑOS 80') Y SU CANCIÓN MAS POPULAR LLEVA EL TITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA. BUSQUEN A ESTE ARTISTA Y ESCUCHEN LA MÚSICA PARA MOTIVARSE A LEER ESTO. **

**BUENO, ESTO FUE TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO (AUNQUE SEA POQUITO) **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS OPINIONES ANSIOSA... ¡BYE!**

**MIKEMASTERS**


End file.
